Nine Tales of the Gumiho
by GrimGrave
Summary: In Ionia, there are legends telling of gumihos: a gumiho is a nine-tailed fox, whose behaviours differ greatly from story to story. There are numerous tales in Ionia in which the gumiho appears; these are but a few of them. A collection of oneshots, ranging in genres and ratings, but overall rated M for mature, adult themes, language, and blood. NotSafeForWork.
1. Tale 1

Disclaimer: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. GrimGrave does not own any of the characters or make money out of writing fiction.

 _Thanks to Supreme Distraction for Beta-ing this!_

 _ **Nine Tales of the Gumiho**_

 _ **Tale 1**_

 _~The Fox and the Bunny~_

This had to be a nightmare. The Field of Justice that the swordswoman and her teammates currently fought on wasn't helping with diminishing that notion.

The Twisted Treeline's thick unnatural fog encircled the area, functioning as a ghostly wall to keep everything out, and the champions _in_. With a dreaded jungle separating the two lanes, Riven had been elected to take the upper one whilst her teammates took the lower.

The remains of her Noxian battle-armour did little to protect her from the frigid breeze.

The thought of being here on a Field of Justice didn't settle well with the Noxian; she shouldn't even be here. She was wasting precious time that could've been used to cover ground, to keep her moving forward on her ever-lasting journey.

But the ruined city and gnarly, haunted forest wasn't scaring the Exile. No, what sent a shiver down her spine was not the idea of the horrors that lurked in the jungle, nor was it the rumoured undead monstrosities that stalked in the mists – the source of Riven's fear, these past few months, was—

As she cut through the group of enemy minions coming her way, a giggle – a womanly, cheerful sound – set off a red flag at the back of Riven's head mind and she raised her black stone rune sword in front of her, peering ahead.

This had to be a nightmare. And hopefully, she'd wake up soon.

She barely registered that someone had moved around her until she managed to dodge an azure bolt just in time, and again as it rocketed back to the caster. She spotted a pair of bright yellow eyes, and the warrior's body tensed up.

"I knew you would be here…" Her voice was smooth and vixenish, and the woman observed Riven with bedroom eyes. "Why do you keep running away, darling?"

The Exile's heart skipped a beat. It always did nowadays whenever a certain mage was involved.

The woman's right hand glowed pink as she raised it to her lips and, with a wink, blew a kiss towards the ash-blonde warrior, who, in a surge of panic and adrenaline, barely managed to evade the magical projectile. She stumbled, but quickly regained her footing, eyes focused on the enemy champion.

The women chuckled. "Such a tease you are, playing hard to get."

"Silence," Riven retorted. She kept her guard up, but she didn't dare attack – her abilities required for her to be close to her target, and the Nine-Tailed Fox was the last person she wanted to get too close to.

Ahri feigned a hurt expression and rested a hand above her breast. "You wound me, my dear. All I want is to whisper sweet nothings to you…"

"Be quiet!"

The fox-woman chuckled, batting her eyelashes. "Feisty…I like that; makes the reward all the sweeter!"

Fight or flight – this time, like many other times, Riven chose flight and hurried back to her side of the lane as she cursed under her breath. For too long had the Nine-Tailed Fox hounded her, and the chilling fear that settled in the swordswoman's spine was ever present as always. Ever since _that_ day…

 _/Crystal Scar, 6 months ago._

 _The former mining village of Kalamanda was once again seeing its streets soaked with red as the two opposing forces battled for dominion._ _Riven had already helped seize the Windmill, the Drill, and the Refinery thus tipping the battle in their favour, but the warrior was far from pleased; her summoner had apparently decided that a battle-bunny-outfit that left little to imagination was fitting battle-attire, and as such had left her to the mercy of the occasional cat-calls from male champions. Not that she couldn't give them a proper thrashing_ _ **after**_ _the battle. And the enemy champions got to taste the end of her blade right away._

 _The Field of Justice was vast and the battle had been going well when the swordswoman decided to head for the Quarry. No-one else was in sight; this was perfect. All she had to do was to cover the distance and –_

 _She heard a soft laugh and a red flag went off in the back of her mind. Riven dashed back in time to avoid an aquamarine orb that otherwise would've hit her as it_ zipped _back to the caster: The Nine-Tailed Fox._

" _Impressively done, Exile," Ahri – a woman with long, silky white hair, garbed in a black bodysuit and a_ _wine-red head guard, shoulder and arm-guards, and footgear – said. Truly an imposing challenger. She batted her eyelashes at the Noxian, hand on hip, as she pursed her lips. "Mhmm… I knew you looked cute, but seeing you like this_ _ **really**_ _does it for me~"_

 _Riven shivered with disgust. Was the fox-woman hitting on her? As if dirty-minded men weren't enough…_

" _Mm…I've heard that you're a wanderer… such a shame, really. My humble abode has enough room for one more, you know," Ahri commented. She was licking her lips and Riven grimaced, not solely because of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but because none of her teammates seemed to be nearby._

" _Enough talk," the Exile retorted. "You've crossed the line!" Battle-Bunny or not, Riven activated_ _ **Valour**_ _and lunged forward, shield intact, to strike the mage-_

 _The Gumiho laughed and summersaulted out of the way as fire – shimmering, lilac-red flames – appeared around her and without warning travelled towards Riven, burning her with magic as she struggled in vain to shield herself._

" _Poor little thing," the mage taunted. "What good is that sword if you can't get close?"_

 _´Can't get close, can't I?´ With a bellowing war cry the warrior surged forward thanks to_ _ **Broken Wings**_ _and, with sword held high, lashed out at the fox-woman, rending earth and splitting stone as –_

" _I'm over here, darling!"_

 _What?!_

 _Riven cast_ _ **Broken Wings,**_ _flipping towards the ever-elusive mage-_

 _The Nine-Tailed Fox laughed airily as she dodged the swordswoman's attacks, dashing out of her range and keeping herself at a distance, all while winking, sticking out her tongue, and anything else just to taunt her!_

 _Riven bristled, but immediately forced herself to calm down. "Focus is essential" her old drill sergeant used to say. So focus she did and with_ _ **Valour**_ _she closed the distance between herself and the mage, and with a_ _ **Ki Burst**_ _she stunned the other woman! She raised her blade skyward-_

" _A necessary strike."_

 _But it wasn't fear that lingered in ruby orbs. No, the fox was_ _grinning_ _at her! A moment of hesitation had the Noxian freeze up and a red flag went off again – she looked over her shoulder-_

 _´No!´_

 _How had they gotten so far away from the Quarry? What's more, that wasn't_ _ **her**_ _teammates seizing control of it!_

 _´She lured me away –!´_

" _Playtime's over, my little bunny~" Riven heard Ahri's voice – she was right next to the Exile! "Time for some_ _real_ _fun…!"_

 _Alarmed, the Exile dashed away just in time to avoid the fox's_ _ **Charm**_ _and she poised into a fighting stance-_

 _The air was knocked out of her lungs as Ahri's_ _ **Orb of Deception**_ _shot right through her, and then back again. She fell to the ground, gasping and unable to move._

 _´I was…careless…´_

" _My apologies, my little bunny," Ahri said. She sauntered_ _over and kneeled down before the defeated champion, her sharp-fingered gloves managing to carefully lift Riven's head up. "I promise you that I'll find you again and when I do, I'll be nothing but gentle."_

 _Riven didn't know what she meant until full, scarlet lips were wetted and pursed, and leant in for what Riven feared to be a kiss, but thankfully she dissipated before Ahri could have her "fun." /_

Ever since then, the Nine-Tailed Fox had hauntingly enough kept her promise: she had managed to catch up to the wanderer a few times, and only by sheer luck had Riven managed to shake the mage off her trail – Ahri's doggedness was impressive, if not scary.

But no matter how long she managed to distance herself from Ahri outside of the Fields of Justice, it was on the very same fields that the Gumiho always found her. The Exile had participated in enough League battles at this point that she knew all too well that the fox-mage easily got under her ski and mess with her mind, and she dared not fight, lest Ahri win and try something again.

She wasn't a coward, but she just couldn't focus with that fox around. Something about her – something the warrior wouldn't dare admit even to herself – was affecting Riven in a way that she didn't know how to respond.

"Don't hold back, Riven!" the fox-woman shouted after her. "I know what you desire!"

What she desired? There was no way she could know. The fighter didn't need anyone or anything else – she was a lone wolf. "My only desire is to be rid of you, tormentor!"

"You're _rejecting_ me?" The fox was following her! Even though Riven's team's minions were charging at the enemy champion, the mage merely moved out of the way – graciously like a dance – and continued her chase. "If you're rejecting me… I guess I just have to keep pursuing you~!"

The Exile gritted her teeth. What was wrong with this woman? It wasn't that she was ugly – heavens above, the mage was indeed easy on the eyes – but this manic, possessive demeanour of hers was nothing but creepy.

The lane wasn't too long, but the fighter had managed to push deep into enemy territory when she had decided to escape the Gumiho.

Pain shot through her back and abdomen and Riven staggered forward, air knocked out of her lungs. She caught glimpse of the familiar arcane bolt that pierced through–

 _´NO!`_

-and pummelled back into the Noxian, returning to its caster as Riven fell limply to the ground and curled into a ball from the agony. She cursed under her breath – she cursed her (lack of) luck and she cursed the fox-woman who was casually sashaying over to the fallen champion, tails wiggling and long ebon hair dancing in the faint breeze.

"Aw, are you hurt, bunny?" She was standing over the Exile, golden pools focused on the ash-blonde. Pink lips curved upwards in a sly smile. "Let me kiss you better…"

The swordswoman groaned and rolled to the side. If flight didn't work, then she would have to fight! She got up, her midsection hurting like crazy, and raised her blade high.

"Oh my," Ahri commented, not impressed. "Why do you fight me Riven? You'll feel so much better if you-"

 _´Now!´_

Riven activated **Broken Wings** and charged forward and struck the mage with a single blow– then two, and three, then four – in quick succession and the warrior felt a sense of pride, a strange sense of joy when the Gumiho fell limply to the ground, staining it red.

Her heart was beating fast. The sound of her blood pumping echoing in her ears and wouldn't slow as she observes the dying fox on the ground. The Noxian warrior's eyebrows knitted together and she pointed the end of her blade at the dying champion. "Do yourself a favour and don't try to find me. My hands are already stained."

The Nine-Tailed Fox coughed and forced a smile, but her blanched expression gave away her life-threatening pain. "Ouch…Ngh… Now you've… done it…bunny…"

As the brunette dissipated, Riven's heart raced and she swallowed a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She didn't like the look in Ahri's eyes as she died; the Exile feared she would come to regret this if the sudden pang of guilt was of any indication.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

The moment Riven was summoned back from the battle, she fell face-first into the simple bed in her rented room. Even though champions were fully restored after battles, the swordswoman was sore and overcome with fatigue – both physical and mental – from the nightmare she had lived through for the remainder of her last skirmish.

 _´Hell hath no fury´_ they tend to say, and although Ahri hadn't appeared infuriated, her constant targeting of the Exile was a dead giveaway. The Nine-Tailed Fox had leapt in and out of combat effortlessly, barraging the blonde with **Foxfire** sand **Orbs of Deceptions** striking whenever the swordswoman was alone and/or far away, so she couldn't retaliate. It was as if the Gumiho's personality has completely switched: the usual warm, playful look in her eyes was now cold and soulless.

Riven groaned into her pillow. She hoped that she wouldn't be summoned again anytime soon – she had to move first thing in the morning; not just for her journey, but also to keep the fox from catching up with her.

The next morning, the Noxian left at the crack of dawn with enough provisions to last for a few days and continued her journey southwards.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

Two days had gone by and the swordswoman had impressively managed to cover a lot of ground in that time. Nightfall arrived and the campfire was ablaze when Riven finally rested her bones for a spell and ate of her provisions – some bread and a fruit – as she gazed up at the stars. Stargazing allowed her to think clearly about everything and nothing—to reminisce, to dwell on possibilities and mull over her future—but for some time now her thoughts came back to the Nine-Tailed Fox.

She was… many things, really.

Visually, she was drop-dead gorgeous and Riven admitted that the temptation of giving in had occurred to her… When it came to the mage's personality, however, she was a nightmare. If only the Gumiho wasn't such a skirt-chaser, she'd be tolerable.

Riven glanced out into the darkness. _´I wonder if she's still coming after me.´_

Finished eating, the swordswoman took her broken blade and stabbed it into the ground so that it stood upright as she sat down and leant against its flat side. She swept her ragged cloak around her and closed her eyes, having made sure that the fire was still strong.

 _´If she finds me in my sleep, I wonder what she will do.´_

 **X.x.X.x.X**

The Exile had travelled for two more days when she was summoned back to the Fields of Justice. She had taken a route that would lead her through the outskirts of the Kumungu Jungle and thankfully she hadn't encountered the fox-woman – though the Exile hadn't been able to shake off the feeling that something was amiss.

She shuddered. The frigid winds of the Howling Abyss cut to the bone but Riven steeled herself – at least she wasn't wearing her Battle-Bunny outfit. To make it even better, it didn't look like Ahri was on the enemy team! The Noxian swordswoman let out a sigh of relief as she greeted her teammates – some of whom she'd met before, like Quinn of Demacia – and prepared herself for the skirmish ahead.

" _ **Minions have spawned"**_

The fighter rushed ahead without hesitation and her teammates followed suit, barely an arm's length behind her as they charged through falling snow and cold wind, as the enemy champions doing the same. The bridge shook and soon the clash of steel and bellowing war-cries was carried on the wind as the two teams clashed head on in an attempt to crush the other team and get the upper hand.

Riven was pleased. Battle without the fox-woman? Already she was calmer, focused, and more quick-witted without the constant interruption, i.e. the Ionian, and the warrior flourished. The battle went on smoothly and before she knew it, her team had the upper hand. A match without the annoying mage was a breath of fresh air – there was no one to bother the Exile, no-one to throw her off-balance, and no-one to flirt with her!

There would be no fox-woman to get under her skin and disrupt her focus as she cut down the enemy's support. For once, Riven could fight unhindered—without fear of being ambushed by Ahri's **Charm**!

She should be elated – so why did the Noxian feel that, throughout the whole match, something was missing?

 **X.x.X.x.X**

It had been two days since that battle, and the wandering Exile had travelled along the borders of the Kumungu Jungle as planned. She had come across a small village where she opted to stay for a little while – after all, it didn't seem that the mage was following her anymore. And as much as Riven was glad that she was no longer followed, a part of her kind of missed it.

 _´Don't tell me I've grown used to her presence.´_

The swordswoman groaned. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Ahri at all since that battle where Riven finally had bested her. It was (supposed to be) a welcome thought to think that the Nine-Tailed Fox was upset about that and no longer took an interest in the Exile, but, instead Riven instead felt guilty.

She sat down on the bed, shoulders slumped. She had rented a room in the first inn she had come across in the village and just in time. It had begun to rain.

The Exile fell onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Why did it bother her that she had hurt Ahri? It was the mage's fault for sexually assaulting her! Besides, at the time, they were on opposing teams – there's no time for playing and womanizing on the battlefield. So why did it feel as if the warrior was in the wrong?

Riven shook her head, pondering lead her nowhere. At best, she figured that, should she ever encounter the fox again, she'd apologise – make amends – and hopefully, put an end to this!

" _You really let your guard down, bunny~"_

The Noxian's heart jumped and she spun around, blanched, hazel eyes widened with shock. By the time she was aware that the Gumiho – how and when had she got there?! – stood by the door and blew a kiss-

 _´What?! No, not like this!´_ "Ahri, wait –!"

-a flash of pink struck the Exile at the blink of an eye. Riven's body relaxed, as if in a daze. Why had she thought of escaping again? The lovely Nine-Tailed Fox had finally come for the fighter—to fill the void she had left when she had disappeared.

"You know, foxes want to lure their prey into a false sense of security before moving in for the kill…" Ahri said with a giggle. She crossed the room and caressed the ash-blonde's cheek. "This was well worth the wait… Even though I was rather upset from your cold behaviour last we met, how could I not forgive you when you're looking at me with such bedroom eyes~" She licked her lips and gently squeezed the swordswoman's breasts. "This isn't the Fields of Justice, bunny… You won't be free from my charms anytime soon, so let's find you that bunny outfit I adore so much… Then, when you're all dressed up and proper, I will eat you… all…night…long…"

Ahri's Charm lasted longer outside of the Fields of Justice? Riven couldn't be happier! Why had she rejected the vixenish woman – being with her freed Riven from any burden she carried! The brunette pressed her lips towards the now-willing fighter, exploring her oral cavern and feeling her up, and the fighter surrendered herself to the Gumiho.

It was like a dream; they were together at last! Why had it taken so long for them to reach this point? Riven absolutely _loved_ Ahri! Why shouldn't she let her lover undress her? It felt _sooo_ good to have her breasts fondled by the brunette's talented smooth hands.

The fox-mage chuckled. Her eyes reflected her amorous hunger as she watched Riven's ample chest – firm tan mounds capped with pink buds – heaved with each breath. The Noxian looked so adorable on the bed as she silently asked for more of Ahri's touch, and who was the mage to deny her?

"I like you a lot better when you're obedient," she whispered and the ash-blonde smiled shyly up at her. "Let's get you out of these rags, bunny."

Yes, that sounded like an excellent idea, Riven rationalized. Why did she have to wear such dull clothes? She needed to wear something befitting as lover of the Nine-Tailed Fox!

But first, mistress Ahri would take care of ridding her of her clothes and suckling on her nipple while toying with its twin, forcing a throaty mewl from the swordswoman even as mistress descended further down Riven's body…

Honestly, why had she tried to run away from Ahri again? She thought she knew, but her mind was blank – and maybe that was for the best? Riven was happy enough to please her mistress from now on.

 **X.x.X.x.X**

In the following months, the League didn't hear anything from the Nine-Tailed Fox or the Exile and any attempts to summon either resulted in failure. But rumours had it that in the far reaches of Ionia, there was a fox-woman who was always seen accompanied by an ever-obedient and overly amorous bunny-girl.

 **Fin**


	2. Tale 2

Disclaimer: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. GrimGrave does not own any of the characters or make money out of writing fiction.

 _ **Nine Tales of the Gumiho**_

 _ **Tale 2**_

 _~Lovers on a Bridge~_

What was she even doing here? Venturing aimlessly through a land scarred by war, bruised and injured, in the rain, with nothing but a broken blade and inner demons haunting her every waking moment to accompany her.

It had been days since the war between Noxus – the nation she had once fought for – and the land she was currently stranded on, Ionia, had ended. Noxus had underestimated the pacifistic nation, though they had left their mark for years to come with sundered earth, homes devastated, and foul biochemical fluids tainting the land.

Just thinking about it made Riven nauseous.

She shivered; the downpour and the chilly winds tore through her tattered brown cloak like knives, cutting to the bone. She had to endure it, what else could she do? There was no home to go back to. She was an Exile, a warrior with no fixed abode, destined to wander without a destination, the only home she'd ever known nothing but a lie.

There was nowhere to go, no-one to turn to. The few people close enough to the Exile were now either dead or had turned their back on her; a certain scarlet-haired woman came to mind, the memory painfully bittersweet.

 _´Katarina…´_

The pale-blonde clutched at her growling stomach. She would either get sick or perish from starvation. Of course, there was also the option of running into Ionians.

She'd die at this rate.

Perhaps that was for the best. Riven had enough innocents on her conscience to be a wanted woman, and her defection from Noxus would certainly be enough to warrant a death-wish on her as well, assuming that they didn't already count her dead.

The swordswoman made her way through the forest until she came to a clearing. A river divided the area, but a couple of bridges allowed people to cross the waters.

Riven had found Ionian architecture fascinating; the bridge was raised in the middle and built almost like a house, or even a small shrine, allowing travellers to shelter underneath the roof.

Not that she managed to get that far. The warrior collapsed against the siding, her legs aching. She rested against the stone wall but found it difficult to get back up.

 _´Is this it, then?´_

The sky was stormy grey. The rain was pouring without cease, rippling the river's surface.

 _´Is this where I'll take my leave?´_

A groan escaped past her lips and her arms tiredly pushed her up.

 _´No. Not yet.´_

There was some strength left within her. If she could make it up the steps on the bridge –

Hazel orbs blinked, shifting focus. There was a figure – a person? – on the other bridge, further down the river. There was no structure on that one, but the figure seemed to carry a silk umbrella. Lucky.

The figure halted. She couldn't see very well, but Riven thought for a moment that it had spotted her. Whatever the reason, the swordswoman forced herself one step at the time, gradually approaching the stone stairs. If she could make it past them, she would at least have a roof over her head.

One glance over at the other bridge made her pause in her effort. The figure was gone.

 _´Probably for the best…´_

She staggered and took another step-

"Are you alright?" The voice was smooth, serene, and clear. Compared to the weather, it was like a ray of sunlight peeking through the dreary clouds and gracing the Noxian.

She could only stare dumbfounded over her shoulder at the woman. It was like witnessing a paragon of beauty; the Ionian had long black hair tied up with hairpins and flawless snow-pale skin, and she was dressed in a pink and white hanbok with white stockings. Her eyes were azure and amiable.

The woman was otherworldly stunning.

"Are you hurt, stranger?" she asked, seemingly genuinely concerned. "I noticed you as I crossed the other bridge – you looked like you were in trouble."

Riven blinked. The other bridge? How was that possible? It would at least take a good ten-fifteen minutes to cross the distance from there to here, even if you ran. But the warrior had other concerns.

"…I'm fine," she insisted, despite her sorry state. "It would be better if you didn't associate yourself with me."

"I can't possibly ignore a poor soul in need!" the brunette retorted. "Please, allow me to help you."

Tch. Couldn't she tell that Riven was a Noxian? Or was this woman just naïve? As much as the warrior enjoyed looking at the woman, she would rather be alone. An exile like Riven didn't deserve the help anyway.

"Do yourself a favour and be on your way. I'll manage." Not necessarily a lie. Or perhaps more of a hopeful thought? Whatever happens, happens, be it survival or death.

Riven hadn't even managed a successful step when a hand – smooth, womanly, with a grip so tender it startled the warrior – grabbed her by the arm and their eyes met again. "Only someone in need of help would say that – someone who is also stubborn. Hold this."

The pale-haired woman took the umbrella without thinking and was about to retort when the brunette suddenly grabbed Riven's arm and slung it over her shoulders, effectively supporting her. Rolling her eyes, the Noxian allowed the support.

…For someone so slender, this woman was quite strong.

They made it up the stairs and found shelter, the roof protecting them from the rain. The stone floor underneath was dry save for the spots where droplets fell from the Noxian's armour. The dark-haired stranger helped Riven into a seated position on the floor.

"There, at least you won't get any wetter now," the brunette stated with a smile. "Are you hurt anywhere? I will do my best to mend any wound."

 _´I doubt you can,´_ the Exile thought. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Azure eyes widened with scorn. "You are **not** fine! Where did you get all these bruises and cuts from?" She studied the silent warrior for a moment before touching Riven's forehead with the palm of her hand. "You're awfully warm, too!"

"I'll manage. I'll just stay here and wait out the downpour."

"You will catch a fever before that happens!" the Ionian chided and kneeled down. She rummaged through her sleeves and then her pouches she kept tied to her belt, and placed the objects on the ground. "I'm used to taking long walks in the rain, but I'm always prepared for the worst case scenario. Please, stranger, drink this."

The brunette held a small bottle, its contents auburn in colour. Riven eyed it with suspicion. "…What is it?"

"It's Ionian medicine. It will hopefully prevent you from catching a fever," the Ionian replied. "Please drink it."

"You are not letting this go, are you?" the pale-haired woman asked. She reluctantly accepted the small bottle. "…Just so you know; I don't deserve this." She brought it to her lips – it smelled as vile as she expected it to – and drank it in one go.

The other woman appeared puzzled. "Why would you say that, stranger?"

Riven handed back the now empty bottle. The aftertaste was just as bad as she had imagined. "I am not an Ionian, surely you can tell."

"You are a woman of Noxus," said the brunette.

The warrior nodded.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Riven glared, deadpanned. "I am your enemy by default. This is the part when you realize your mistake and kill me while you have the chance."

The Ionian blinked and cocked her head to the side. She didn't say anything at first and looked at the swordswoman with –

…why did she look so grief-struck? What reason could the dark-haired stranger possibly have for this rather sudden sorrowful expression? It made no sense.

As she was about to ask the Ionian what was going on, the brunette finally said, "And what would I gain from taking your life, Noxian, beside your life on my conscience and everlasting regret? Your death would mean little, and the fallen Ionians would remain dead. There simply is no point in letting you die."

Riven was taken aback by her answer, her eyes wide and mouth ajar. "… _That's_ your reason for trying to save my life?"

The other woman shook her head. "No, there is more to it than that." She rested a hand on the pale-haired woman's forehead. "…You don't feel warm enough. Looks like the medicine worked."

"Am I supposed to be thankful?"

"My dear, you wouldn't have limped all the way over here if you were fully invested in dying." She smirked at how taken aback Riven was. "There are still embers smouldering within you. I'm merely stoking them."

The swordswoman sighed. "…Thank you."

"There is no need for gratitude, but I accept it all the same," said the stranger. She eyed Riven tenderly for several seconds-turned-minutes. "…I heard that Noxus was invading from the south. You were there, weren't you? That's why you're hurt."

"…"

"You probably can't tell, much less believe me, but I have seen the field of battle. I know of the waking nightmare of numerous dead bodies as far as the eye can see. Such scene scars the soul."

Riven glanced back up at the woman, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Some can handle it… others can't. I'm guessing you ran away because of the horror… or was it guilt, perhaps? Either way –"

"Why are you telling me this?" the warrior snarled, her tired muscles tensing and causing her to groan. "Don't talk as if you know me – don't talk to me as if we are the same."

"But we are, if only a little," said the dark-haired woman. "And I'm telling you this because I feel I can confide in you. And, perhaps, you can confide in me." She paused. "It is fine if you wish not to share. Everyone has their secrets. Even me – I carry a special secret."

…

"Why…" Riven paused and gathered her thoughts. "…Why are you kind to me? I told you, I don't –"

"If not me, then who?" The Ionian giggled. "From the moment I first saw you, I could tell that you had your… demons. You could say that I can relate."

"…"

"Most people, if not everyone, have them. Some aren't even aware of it; others come to term with it. You looked like you allowed them to torture you, my dear."

Riven gritted her teeth. "Who would ever allow – ?!"

A hand rested gently over own. "Clam down."

"Tch…"

"I did not mean to upset you, stranger. It's just that those who fear demons, sees demons everywhere. Whatever their origins are, it appears that you have allowed them to haunt you…simply because you can't let go of whatever past they're from."

"…"

"I have my reasons – now more of them than earlier – to help you, stranger. I will not force you to talk, but I shall remain by your side should you decide to confide in me." The brunette smiled warmly at Riven and sat down next to her, her hand still entwined with Riven's. "Once the weather has calmed a little, I will take you back to my humble abode and tend to your wounds."

Wounds. The swordswoman groaned as she shifted, the sweet sting of her cuts draining whatever energy she had left in her body. But none of Riven's injuries compared to the greatest gash she suffered from.

 _´Katarina…´_

"That's an awfully heavyhearted look on your face, stranger. Is something on your mind?"

Riven peeked over at the brunette beside her. Her lips parted but she hesitated over and over, struggling to decide whether or not she could open up, if only a little. Then again, such an action was the reason she –

"Must be a painful memory," said the Ionian. "You protect your heart with high walls, my dear. I can tell that you're not used to open up to people."

"…Opening up to someone is what caused some of my demons to appear in the first place." Riven sighed. "I made a mistake, and trust was misplaced."

The brunette waited until she was certain the warrior wouldn't continue and asked, "And?"

The swordswoman turned to meet the stranger. "…And what?"

"There's more to it, is there not?"

Riven slumped back against the railing, her armour hitting the stone surface with a soft _clunk_. "…How are you doing this, making me talk about…these kinds of things."

"Expressing trust, I hope," the stranger replied with a smile. "Do you wish to go on? I can assure you, you can place your trust in me."

The Exile grimaced. "That's not the first time I've heard that line."

"There is little I can do here to prove my sincerity besides words, stranger. That goes for everyone; you have to take chances, or risks depending on how you see it, to gain something. Take a risk and trust me, my dear."

Riven blinked. Though the pale-blonde didn't want to admit it, the brunette had a point. Were the consequences of the risk worth it?

She sighed. "…Like I said; trust was misplaced. I… lack purpose."

The Ionian's hand squeezed Riven's. "No-one in this world lacks purpose, my dear. Purpose of life is to be compassionate, honourable, and have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well.(1)"

"I doubt it's that simple."

"It isn't. You need to put some effort into the things you want and strive for," said the Ionian.

Riven was quiet for a minute. "…But what purpose do I have if the only purpose I lived for was…" She paused and sighed. "…Flawed?"

"Sometimes we have to go through difficult times in order to discover our true path. I did." Azure pools met with hazel ones. "Perchance the difficult time you just went through was to open your eyes and lead you to your true calling?"

The Exile's heart skipped a beat. Could it really be true?

…

No. That was impossible, right? Or perhaps there was some grain of truth to the Ionian's words that should be at least considered?

"Oh my," the dark-haired woman exclaimed. "Looks like the rain finally ceased."

Riven looked up over the railings; the rain had indeed stopped.

"Let us move while we have the chance." The stranger got up into kneeling position and slid an arm under the pale-blonde's. "Be a sweetheart and hold the umbrella for us, just in case. Can you walk?"

"…Yeah."

"Splendid." In yet another display of surprising strength, the brunette helped the warrior up to her feet and supported Riven.

The weather remained unchanged. While it wasn't raining, a charge hung in the air, a uncomfortable heat lingering despite the chill that permeated as the two wandered through muddy ground and puddles.

"Looks like we'll see thunder later," the stranger noted. "Oh, by the way, there is something I should add."

Riven cocked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Another purpose of life, as I see it, is to love whoever is around to be loved." Azure eyes flashed and pink lips curled slightly into sly smile. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The Exile's heart nearly leapt out of her chest and her face burned with blush. She meant to reprimand the other woman for her remark but the words wouldn't come, which seemed to amuse the brunette.

"I suppose it's a conversation for another time," she stated. "Oh, but where are my manners? I haven't even asked you for your name, my dear."

The swordswoman couldn't help but smile a little at that, short-lived as it was. "…It's Riven."

"Riven? An unfortunately fitting name for a woman like you, but pretty all the same." She winked at the pale-blonde. "I go by the name of Ahri. I am pleased to have met you, Riven."

The Noxian sighed. "…Likewise, Ahri."

The Ionian just giggled.

As they sauntered through the field, Riven looked over at the raven-haired beauty.

"…Hey, Ahri."

The other woman seemed pleased with being called by name. "Mhm?"

"Since I shared mine… what _is_ your "special" secret you mentioned?"

Ahri cocked an eyebrow with a sly smile. The tip of her tongue ran across her lower lip before she chuckled. "I'll tell you about it someday, my dear."

"What makes you think I will be around long enough to wait?"

The Ionian smirked. "My dear Riven, you and I will enjoy each other's company for a long time."

A shiver travelled down the Noxian's spine. The way Ahri had said that sounded so –

"I have to nurse you and heal your wounds, for starters."

…Oh.

Riven didn't reply. The brunette just laughed.

And when the swordswoman didn't look, her caretaker's sky-blue pools flashed pure chrome.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _(1)- Ralph Waldo Emerson_


	3. Tale 3

Disclaimer: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. GrimGrave does not own any of the characters or make money out of writing fiction.

 _A/N: Hello everyone! I finally got around updating this, but I humbly ask for a moment of your time before you continue._

 _This goes for most of my stories in general, but I would like to ask all you wonderful people to leave reviews a bit more often. Which is rather rude of me to just ask but reviews are my bread and butter; they keep me going, and more importantly, they help me improve. As long as you're not rude about the stuff you didn't like, that is._

 _Lastly, I just want to inform you that I'm putting up a poll on November 7th) so, for those of you who enjoy my LoL work, feel free to visit it then and vote for what pairing you would like to see next._

 _And that's about all. Thank you for your time and stay awesome._

* * *

 _ **Nine Tales of the Gumiho**_

 _ **Tale 3**_

 _~Addiction~_

Summer had reached Ionia, and with it, summer affairs, when the temperature is high and hormones even higher and the most erratic of things happen and sweep you away. The time of the year when people in both mind and body let themselves go and actively seek out a quench for the burning sensation between their loins.

At least, that's how Riven explained herself when she came back to the humble abode of a woman in the woods; a voluptuous vixen who was unlike any man or woman in mind, demeanour, and body, a seductress who on a mere whim could bring the stoic warrior-woman down on her knees and tongue lolling out of her mouth.

How many times had this happened by now? Riven had long since lost count. The door opened up and golden pools greeted the Noxian as the hostess left the door open and sauntered back down the hall, her hips and tails swaying from side to side with every step. She always enjoyed putting on a show.

"I knew you'd be back again," she said and turned back around. She beckoned the swordswoman over with a playful "come-hither"-motion and winked. "You can't get enough of me, can you? I don't blame you, and I certainly don't mind."

Riven swallowed a lump in her throat as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. This was more like a routine by now and the clever Gumiho enjoyed it to no end.

"Let's get it over with," the Noxian stated but immediately regretted her words. The fox-woman spun around, a wicked glint in her eyes, and smirked.

"Seeing how you always beg me for more, I'm a little displeased to hear you say that," she replied. "But it makes everything all the sweeter when you melt like putty in my hands… _again._ "

A trickle of sweat ran down Riven's forehead.

 _ **/././././**_

The sun was perched high in the cloudless sky and cicadas cried in the distance.

Riven stifled yet another moan but she knew it wouldn't take long before she no longer could control herself; the brunette's hands danced across the warrior's bare body, cupping malleable mounds of flesh. Her fingers brushed against erect little buds, the contact sending tingling sparks through the warrior's body and further built up the itch that settled between her legs.

"You're even more sensitive than before – I've only just begun," Ahri remarked, grabbing her lover's breasts roughly. Like the dual nature of a fox, she could be sweet and gentle in one moment and, in the next, rough and downright violent. "Has my absence caused this, I wonder."

A hand left Riven's bosom and teasingly crept down an abs-riddled stomach and brushing past a small triangle of hair above her sex –

The Noxian had to bite the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from moaning when Ahri's talented fingers dipped into damp heat. It didn't take much for the Gumiho to get the swordswoman going; it never had. Every touch, every lick, nibble and caress only incited Riven's lust, her sex always becoming slick to the point that her excitement dribbled out.

"There is no need for you to silence yourself, my dear," the fox-woman whispered into a reddened shell. "I like honest girls, you know. And you also know how much I **love** hearing the cute sounds you make…"

The swordswoman's heart hammered inside her chest. Basking in the sunlight filtered from the windows, sweat was trickling down bare skin and she was shaking uncontrollably from the agonizing build-up of pleasure and the musky scent of her pussy filling the room. She was practically saturating the sheets beneath them, her pleasure-receptors on fire.

"Stubborn as always, I see…"

Riven writhed, a weak moan escaping her lips, as she danced under talented fingers and tongue. Her muscles tightened and untightened when another hand played with her little bundle of sensitive nerves and her eyes rolled back into her skull. Slender digits filled up her wet core, curling against velvety walls and the ash-blonde arched back into her hostess and offering up more of her body to the latter.

The sly fox was more than eager to take her up on the offer and, with a playful bite on her lover's throat, plunged four fingers knuckle deep into wet heat.

Riven cried out – a lust-soaked, uncharacteristic voice – as pleasure built up steadily and quickly –

"It never takes much for you…" Ahri whispered in-between kisses. "Cum for me, Riven~"

And as the fox's fingers curled _just so_ inside her tight core, the quickly approached orgasm finally crashed down on her, turning her into a blubbering mess of overloaded pleasure receptors and twitching muscles.

 _ **/././././**_

Today's summer affair had ended. Riven's skin was still sticky with sweat and her hair was a ruffled mess. Her legs were still shaky and her sex hadn't stopped quivering.

"And so you take your leave again…" Ahri said with a sneer. "You can't run from me, Riven – no-one ever has. No-one ever _wants_ to. You'll return like you always do."

The swordswoman glanced back, cheeks hot with shame, but her body responded like a trained dog to the alluring fox's gaze. She didn't dare respond.

The brunette chuckled. "You know where to find me, my dear."

Riven stepped into her boots and headed out of the house. As much as she denied it, she knew that Ahri was right; she'd come back, time and time again, to quench the heat between her legs, for the fox woman was like a drug.

With that in mind, the warrior slinked away, the laughter of her mistress echoing behind her.


End file.
